Teen Titans: Starfire's Wedding
by BadOldWestern
Summary: introducing 3 new characters, this is a preview of a story i'm writing. Shadow is the newest member of the teen titans,and when the team gets invited to Starfire's wedding, will Robin's affections for star re-kindle, or will Shadow admit her feelings?


_You have been requested to attend _

_The wedding of Princess Starfire and the Lord Farcusatontolope_

_In 5 earth days_

_On the bride's home planet_

_Transportation will be arranged_

Shadow glanced up at the invite she was reading. It was only five lines and incredibly vague. So why was Robin looking so pained from reading it? She ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit, wincing as her fingers ripped through the tangles. She had been sitting at the kitchen counter for what seemed like hours. Robin was still standing in the same spot he had been in since he read the invite. He had that look on his face, were his brow was furrowed and he had a deep frown. Shadow knew better than to talk to Robin when he looked like that. She sighed, and then went back to reading the invitation, trying to come up with some secret code that was some kind of death threat or ransom note that would get Robin worried like that, when the rest of the team entered the door.

"We got the pizza!" Cyborg hollered joyfully. "Meat lover's toppings!"

"No way!" Beastboy protested, "There are some of us who are vegetarian."

"Oh come on Beastboy." Vertigo giggled, flipping her sandy blonde hair. "We can't have tofu on our pizza every time, especially since you're the only one who eats it."

Beastboy proceeded to pout, until Blade slipped into the room silently.

"Actually, I kind of prefer the tofu pizza." She said in her whispery tone.

Vertigo, Cyborg and Beastboy then stared blankly at her. She blushed the same color as crimson red as the highlights of her hair. She muttered some excuse, and then slipped off into her room.

Cyborg glanced around the room, and then saw the stressed look on Shadow's face and Robin staring blankly out the window.

"So, who died? The city in peril? What's on today's agenda?"

"Honestly, Cyborg," Vertigo laughed, shaking her head.

"An invite," Robin said quietly, not looking up, "to Star's wedding."

Cyborg sucked in a breath. Beastboy shuffled awkwardly, looking at the floor. Even Vertigo looked uncomfortable. Shadow still had no idea what was going on. She felt weird and completely out of the loop. How Vertigo know when she didn't? Shadow felt her stomach drop. She thought that she and Robin had gotten really close these past few months. They had been just hanging out before the invitation was delivered, playing guitar hero and watching anime. So why didn't she know what was up? And still, even if she didn't, Cyborg and Vertigo were more of couple, so why would Robin tell her?

She was so confused.

"Robin…you don't have to go man," Cyborg cleared his throat. "None of us will. She'll understand."

Robin winced at this. Then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, bumping Cyborg's shoulder. He didn't even glance at Shadow. She was about to back into the hallway that led to her room when Vertigo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the training room. Shadow felt her body slam onto one of the benches. _Ow_.

"Damnit, that hurt Vertigo," Shadow snapped.

"Cut the crap Shadow. What did Robin say to you?"

"What?"

Cyborg's face loomed over Vertigo's shoulder. Seeing them together was so funny at times when Vertigo was so thin and petite while Cyborg was, well, jacked and really tall. And he looked pissed yet concerned at the same time right now, while Vertigo's expression was nervous and eager. They were total opposites, but they still loved each other. Shadow almost smiled, but thought better of it.

"Will you guys tell me why Robin's so hung up about a wedding invite? I don't know any Starfire."

Vertigo took a deep breath.

"Look, what we tell you stays in this room DO NOT tell Robin we told you." She paused, so Shadow nodded. "Okay, so a few years ago, there was Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven. Well there was another girl on the team. She's Starfire. She and Robin were…close. She broke it off like, a couple months before you showed up, and you were basically the only thing that made him act normally again, so help me god if you start being weird around him I will personally kill you. Got it?"

Shadow was surprised, but she nodded dumbly. Vertigo was usually so peaceful and chill, she'd never seen her this intense. She relaxed as Vertigo let go of her shoulders and slowly walked out of the room. She paused at the door, not turning around but leaning on the doorframe. She said in a quite voice:

"It's just been a while since we've seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. So don't bring up Star. But he does care about you, Shadow. We can tell. Don't hurt him."

Shadow looked down, nodding again.

"I could never do that.'

Vertigo slipped away in her graceful lope to her room, Cyborg at her heels. Cyborg always took care of her. Why didn't anyone take care of shadow?

"No." Shadow said aloud. "Don't even start with the pity party Shadow. There are worse things than not having a boyfriend."

"Talking to yourself?" Shadow shrieked at the voice that came from behind her. She turned to the door to see who it was. It was Robin.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile.

"What's up?" Robin asked carefully. He sat down on the bench beside Shadow. Shadow glanced down, and noticed his hands were right by hers. She felt an almost uncontrollable urge to hold his hand. She clenched her fists. What was she thinking? He was upset about Starfire, and she was here thinking about holding his hand? She was so weird.

"So I guess Vertigo gave you a brief history of me and Star." She turned to him, surprised. Before she could say anything, he continued. "She was a great girl. Really sweet, and could totally kick my ass. We had so much fun."

Shadow ducked her head when she heard this, fighting back tears. "So what happened to you guys?" she choked out.

"I don't know," Robin said, leaning back, "I guess we just started to see things differently."

Shadow nodded, glancing shyly at him. "Then maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"That's what I've been telling myself. It's still hard though."

"I bet it is."

"I've been through worse"

"At least you have one thing Starfire doesn't have anymore."

"What's that?"

"The team"

Robin looked surprised. Then gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"And you've got me."

"Well I already knew I could rely on you."

Shadow smiled, and then took his hand.

"Come on, before Cyborg eats all the pizza."

Shadow was going to kill Starfire, and she hadn't even met her yet. But she was about to.

She glanced around the ship she was flying in through space. Vertigo was staring out the window, her jaw was clenched and her nostrils were flaring. Cyborg was watching her, and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately. Shadow's throat tightened watching this gesture. She turned away, and looked at Beastboy and Raven on the other side of her. Beastboy had fallen asleep and leaned his head on Raven's shoulder as she calmly read a book. Blade was in the back row writing in her notebook. Robin was next to Shadow, wearing the look again, so Shadow leaned back and sighed. Vertigo shot her the death glare, so Shadow sat up, perfect posture right away. She looked out the window on her side, remembering this morning.

It started out like the last three days had been. Robin not talking or eating, Vertigo, Beastboy, and Cyborg trying to hard to joke around to break the tension, and Blade, like always, staring out the window with a pained, dejected expression. At least that never changed. Poor kid. Her scars weren't covered by the sleeves of her poofy dress. Oh, right. Shadow glanced down at the monstrosity that was the dress Starfire had arranged for all of the girls on the team to wear, all pink and matching. Vertigo's slim but curvy figure filled hers out perfectly, and Blade, despite the color, looked adorable. Shadow, on the other hand, looked like a frilly cupcake. It was actually pretty frightening. Somehow Raven got out of wearing her dress and wore a simple black gown that she looked stunning in. when the "escort" arrived to "pick them up for the wedding" Shadow made sure she brought another dress just in case. Vertigo followed in suit, also packing a dress Shadow sewed for Blade. They were given about twenty minutes to get ready, seeing as armed guards basically showed up at the tower, told them they had a half hour until they would be asked to leave, or more likely, forced into the ship. The boys actually cleaned up pretty well, they all looked great in their black tuxes, even though Beastboy's already became untucked an disheveled. Raven caught Shadow's eye and smiled, noting Beastboy's appearance as well. Then she went back to her book. Shadow rolled her eyes upward, bored out of her mind. She stole a glance at Robin. He was staring back at her.

She jumped, and then blushed crimson red. But then Robin smiled.

"You really hate that dress, don't you?"

"Huh?'

"You haven't stopped fidgeting since you put it on. Not really your color."

Shadow laughed.

"Completely, but what is my color?"

"You look good in red, sets off your eyes and makes your hair look good."

Robin smiled while saying this, that lazy, carefree smile he so rarely gave but it made him look so happy it almost made Shadow cry to see it now. He looked her right in the eyes, which he hadn't been able to do in days.

Shadow blushed, ducking her head down

"You really think so?"

Well, yeah."

Robin wasn't looking at her anymore, and he looked kind of embarrassed. The mood was so killed.

"Well…you look nice in the tux."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's kind of uncomfortable." Robin said, tugging on his bowtie.

Yeah…well we can fix that."

Slowly, Shadow untied his tie, but left it around his neck and adjusted the collar so it was popped. She let her fingers gently brush his throat before withdrawing back to her seat.

They glanced at each other awkwardly. Robin faced front again, blushing and bringing his hand up to where Shadow's had just been.

"You think it looks better?"

"Much."

"Good."

They both turned their backs on each other simultaneously. They were both still blushing when the pilot announced they'd be landing in a few minutes. They both tensed at the exact same time. Robin leaned back in his seat, a pained expression on his face.

"Well this is great."

"I'm sorry you have to come. We should've sent the rest of the team; I could have stayed with you."

"But you are with me." Robin said smiling.

"I guess I am." Shadow leaned in closer.

"Yeah, well, no one else can get me through this like you can." He shifted in his seat so they were facing each other, and started moving his face closer to Shadow's.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Their lips were almost touching.

"Well that makes me really happy." Shadow was about to kiss him when the lights turned on and opened the doors. Damn.

"Yay, we can get off this stupid spaceship!" Beastboy cried, running out the doors. Cyborg and Vertigo glanced at each other awkwardly, and then hurried off the ship. Blade and Raven followed.

"Well," Shadow said, picking up her duffel bag, "might as well get this over with."

"Yeah," Robin said. "Want me to carry that for you?"

"No, I got it."

Starfire was, in a word, Happy. Way too happy. In fact, shadow was feeling a little over stimulated after about ten minutes. By the end of the banquet Starfire arranged to welcome them, Shadow was ready to kill her.

It all started with the wine. Or whatever it was. No one was really sure, but they could all tell it was alcoholic, which sadly, was exactly what Shadow thought she needed.

She didn't. But neither did Starfire. Or Robin. Or the rest of the team. But by the second course, they were good and drunk. That was the only problem until Starfire blurted out:

"Oh, friends, it is this night that reminds me how I missed all of you, and, despite our differences, even Robin!"

There was a hush over the table. Robin fiddled with his napkin. No one was talking. Shadow couldn't take it. She stood up and pushed her chair in, slamming it against the table. She grabbed Robin roughly by the arm and dragged him out the door. She let go when they made it out of the huge palace and stood in an alley way. She sat down on a bin and took those damn high heels off. Robin leaned against the wall beside her, and both sighed at the same time. Shadow ran her fingers through her hair, and then ducked her head down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"It's alright."

"But it's none of my business"

"Well you got me out of there, so I owe you." He grinned

She shook her head. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You're not acting serious."

"Would you like me too?"

"Sure."

Robin knelt before where Shadow was sitting, and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"Please shadow, please please please, accept my gratitude for rescuing me from the evil clutches of bad socializing and terrible food."

Shadow giggled, pushing his shoulder.

"stop." She giggled harder as he pretended to act mortally wounded over the shove Shadow gave him, staggering backwards and falling to the ground with a look of mock- excruciating pain. Okay, so they were both giddy drunks.

She walked over and offered a hand to help him up. He pulled her down next to him. She laughed so hard her sides hurt, and almost started choking as he started tickling her sides. She shrieked in giddy horror. He was laughing too. Finally, he stopped and they stared at each other for a while, still laughing. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed pink. Robin took her face in his hands.

"Your eyes are glowing."

Shadow blinked dumbly then ducked her head, embarrassed.

"I hate it when you do that."

She sat up. "Do what?"

"You're always staring at the ground. You never make eye contact. It always makes you look like you're hiding something."

"You have no idea." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she spat out, irritated.

Robin looked surprised.

"Fine," and then he walked away.

After he left, Shadow turned around and vomited.

Shadow got the rest of the wine out of her system within the next twenty minutes, but the feeling of dread still remained in her stomach. Tears stung her eyes. She felt sick. Well, duh. But even as the nausea subsided, her head felt heavy. Faces danced before her eyes. They stopped at Vertigo. Or wait, maybe it was Vertigo.

"We...Have…Been…looking…everywhere… for...you…"

Vertigo was using her death tone. Oh Shadow was so dead.

"Where…Where's Robin?"

"I don't know." Vertigo snapped. "I think he went back inside. Come on, you're going to miss the ceremony"

Shadows tongue felt thick, and she had a nasty aftertaste of vomit. Ugh. She tried to stand up, but got dizzy and had to prop herself up on the wall behind her. She leaned her head back on the cool stoned and groaned. She took a few wobbly steps and almost wiped out when a bunch of wind currents rushed her and carried her to the stairs leading up to Starfire's castle.

"Alright, alright! Geez!" she yelled at vertigo as she floated down next to her, arms crossed. "I'm going inside."

She went into the room she was staying in and changed into the dress she brought with her. Ironically it was red, with wide black mesh straps that crisscrossed over her chest and back. Vertigo nodded in approval.

"Let's GO."

"Fine, fine."

She head down the hallway, then paused

"Crap, I forgot my shoes." She snapped. "Don't follow me, I'll get them myself"

She trudged back down the way she came, pausing at the mouth of the alley. Someone was standing there. Shadow hid to the side of the wall, and glanced to see who it was. It was Robin. He was reading a piece of paper with a blank expression, and then shook his head, tearing it up into little bits. Then he spun around and punched the wall right next to him, repeatedly. Shadow gasped, and Robin whirled around to see who it was. He instantly looked down, ashamed.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

Robin looked up, confused. "What?"

"You always stare at the ground. It makes it seem like you're hiding something"

"You have no idea." They both started walking towards each other.

"You can tell me."

"No, I really can't."

"I won't make you."

"I know."

"But I'm here if you need to tell anyone, you shouldn't hold that kind of stuff back,"

He grinned. "Look who's talking."

"Hey, I don't have to worry about that, I'm already mentally depraved."

"I bet you are."

She cleared her throat "but I'm getting better at it."

"Really, are you now?"

"Yeah."

Wedding bells went off. They both jumped at the noise. This mean the ceremony was over. Starfire was married. Shadow began to look down, embarrassed, but Robin took her chin in his hand. He cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing to change that?"

Shadow looked at him, and pulled him closer.

"This." And then she kissed him.

_The reception was actually fun. Starfire was caught up in the excitement and congratulations that she had no time to spend with the team. they played fast songs Starfire brought on a cd she had on earth for most of the night, so they all danced together and even convinced Blade to come out on the floor. Vertigo grabbed her hands and did this weird tango with her that Blade resisted entirely, her head was ducked and she wouldn't look up, but Shadow could see the faint glimpse of a smile. Towards the end they played slow songs. Vertigo grabbed Cyborg and started dancing with him the first couple slow songs and Robin went off somewhere before Shadow worked up the nerve to ask. So as Raven let Beastboy lead her around the floor, Shadow took Blade's hand and led her to their table. Later on shadow saw he was talking intently to Starfire, seeming calm and even a little happy. She smiled at him as he gave Starfire a friendly peck on the cheek and walked over to Shadow and Blade. Shadow turned over to Blade, and smoothed her hair out of her face. Someday she would learn too. But for now she let Robin take her to the dance floor and spin her around, until the lights got dimmer and dimmer, when finally she was so tired she had to lean on Robin entirely, she had no strength left. And as Robin carried her back to the ship home, she glanced at her friends. Vertigo was leaning on Cyborg's shoulder, while Raven had her arm around Blade; they were discussing some rock band. Beastboy was trying to follow the conversation in his own urgent way; and Raven would pause to smile at him or smooth back his hair every few minutes. She leaned her head back on Robin's shoulder, letting the tears fall. They were all together, where the stars were closer and shining brighter, and all the problems she had on earth were so far away, but when she got back she had someone to make it easier. For now, at least._

_A/N- hey guys, this was my first story with the three characters a wrote, Vertigo, Blade, and Shadow. the whole story behind them, especially Shadow, will be coming soon. please review, i'm just starting out. thank you!_

_3_


End file.
